tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minneapolis-Moline
]] s/n 30001217 built in 1966 was imported from Canada were it had stood for 12 years. It has no linkage just a drawbar the sane as American tractors]] Minneapolis-Moline was a large tractor and machinery producer based in Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA. It was the product of a merger between three companies in 1929: Minneapolis Steel & Machinery (MSM) (Twin City tractors brand), Minneapolis Threshing Machine Co. and Moline Plow Co. (Universal brand). It was headquartered in Hopkins, Minnesota, USA and had plants on Lake Street in Minneapolis, in Hopkins, Minnesota, and Moline, Illinois. In 1951, MM purchased the B.F.Avery & Sons Co. company of Louisville, Kentucky, USA and incorporated the Avery line into its own. It was acquired by the White Farm Equipment division of the White Motor Company in 1963 and the brand-name was dropped in 1974. AGCO purchased White in 1991. Tractors Minneapolis-Moline pioneered the concept of the closed-cab farm tractor by developing the UDLX Comfortractor for North America in 1938. The UDLX was equipped with automotive features such as a heater, an electric starter, and a dashboard with a speedometer. The UDLX was part of one of Minneapolis-Moline's most popular series. The U series was a number of variations of the U tractor, these included the UTU, UTS, UTL, UDU, UDU, UOPL,UB,UTIL, and UT.http://www.hemmings.com/hcc/stories/2005/04/01/hmn_feature19.html The M series was introduced in 1960 with the M-5, followed by the M-504 in 1962, the M-602 and M-604 (4WD) in 1963, and finally the M-670 in 1964. The M series ended production in 1970. The six-cylinder G series comprises the largest and most powerful Minneapolis-Moline tractors. Production started in 1959 with the G-VI, followed by the G-704 in 1962. Models that followed were the G-705, G-706, G-707, G-708, G-1000, G-900, G-1000 Vista, G-950, G-1050 and the G-1350. The G-1355 was introduced 1972 and was the most powerful Minneapolis-Moline tractor ever built with 142 PTO HP. The G-955 was manufactured between 1973 and 1974 and was the last tractor manufactured under the Minneapolis-Moline name, as White ceased using the brand name in 1974. In the early 1970s, White also sold four Oliver models rebranded as Minneapolis-Moline: the Oliver 1555 was sold as the G-550, the Oliver 1655 was sold as the G-750, the Oliver 1755 was sold as the G-850 and the the Oliver 1855 was sold as the G-940. These tractors had 53, 70, 86, and 92 PTO horsepower, respectively. In 1971, White sold two diesel imports made by Fiat as Minneapolis-Moline: the MM G-350 (41 PTO horsepower, 3-cylinder) and the MM G-450 (54 PTO horsepower, 4-cylinder). The G-350 was also sold as the Oliver 1265 and the Cockshutt 1265; the G-450 was sold as the Oliver 1365 and the Cockshutt 1365. Licensees Minneapolis-Moline licensed their tractor and engine designs to a couple of companies. *Mathis-Moline of France manufactured tractors from 1949 through 1952. *Minneapolis-Moline Türk Traktör began manufacturing in 1954 Turkey, and ceased in 1965. Model range Tractors Tractors built for other companies Minneapolis-Moline Twin City tractors Harvesters Other Minneapolis-Moline manufactured a full line of implements, including spreaders, tillage equipment, planters and drills, etc... File:MM_LO-100_manure_spreader_brochure_-_1966.jpg|1966 Minneapolis-Moline LO-100 Manure Spreader File:MM Cultivator brochure - 1961.jpg|1961 Minneapolis-Moline Cultivator brochure File:MM Grain Drills brochure.jpg|Minneapolis-Moline Grain Drill brochure File:MM GVI LP MM plow.jpg|Minneapolis-Moline plow File:MM 445 MM Corn Sheller.jpg|Minneapolis-Moline Corn Sheller File:MM Sheller.jpg File:MM Air Force IN State Fair 8-9-1997.jpg|Minneapolis-Moline Jet Star 2 for US Air Force and Minneapolis-Moline generator UK Machines tractor reg no. DWD 840 from new seen at Stoke Goldington Steam Rally 2009]] These are not a machine imported into UK in the vast numbers that some makes were in the 1st and 2nd World Wars. A Few have been imported by collectors looking for something unusual. ;Original UK machines * Minneapolis-Moline GT reg DWD 840 a 1942 Lend Lease tractor of 48 belt hp. ;Imported machines * Minneapolis-Moline M670 s/n 30001217 built in 1966 was imported in to the UK in 2005 after standing in Canada for 12 years. It was formerly a demonstrator tractor. Owned by Richard Steward and used for Road runs and odd jobs, This tractor now has the UK reg no. HDV 463D. This tractor was at the Bath and Southwest Tractor show in January 2009. (Photo above) See also *List of Tractor Manufacturers *Shows and Meets *Clubs Listing References * Wikipedia for base article * Classic Tractors of the World, by Nick Baldwin External links * http://www.minneapolis-moline.com/ * http://www.minneapolismolinecollectors.org/ * http://www.tractordata.com/td/minnmoline.html Category:Defunct companies of the United States Category:Merged companies Minneapolis-Moline Category:White Farm Equipment Category:Articulated tractors Category:Combine harvesters Category:AGCO Category:Defunct Tractor manufacturers Category:Implement manufacturers Category:Defunct brands Category:Companies of the United States Category:Companies founded in 1929 Category:1963 mergers Category:1929 mergers Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of the United States